


Bon Appétit

by cavale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Food, Gen, Hell's Kitchen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他左手率先扶上突出的骨架，撐繃鬆弛的表皮，與右手連動的刀尖像是犄角戳刺進體腔，用身體的重量和慣性來壓制切口走向，由於重心落在刀刃，俐落且漂亮的切口呈直線劃出，一如以往在醫學院薰陶下鎮定持刀的歷練，穩當而不顫動。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> 標題：Bon Appétit  
> 　　　法文，原意是「祝您胃口大開」，像是開動了那種餐前語。  
> 棄權：優雅的型男主廚並不屬於我。  
> 註明：如果是衍生自原著我會稱Dr.Lector，但TV show寫Hannibal較平易近人，我便採取後者。

　　料理藝術的博大精深向來吸引著Hannibal，正如那些興味引人的外科醫學，學習的本能趨動他邁步向前，易如反掌的攫取最精華的部分擺到嘴邊，齒列扯開平滑的外皮，撕咬富含水分的酸甜果肉，暗紅汁液如血般充沛溢出，自微揚的唇角淌落。  
　　醫學院時期，他是每個專業教授都欲據為己有的聰穎學生，但不僅是囿於表淺的學習，他更跳脫群儒，翻身於眾人之上凌駕著所學，將自己體悟到的精華應用在實際層面。一如他不遜於米其林三星主廚的手藝。  
　　  
　　  
　　為了向晚到來的座上賓，Hannibal甘之如飴的在開放式廚房窩上整天忙活，有條不紊的像個指揮若定的君王，先是自密封罐裡揀出品質一致的乾燥羊肚菌，就著冷水流充分洗淨後，浸入溫水放置，又燒熱平底鍋，滴落幾滴清水觀察沸騰速度。  
　　  
　　指節抵在磨刀棒的護手後，自刀座組抽出Henckels主廚刀墊在掌心上，他調整到平時稱手的位置，再由刃端至刀尖前後修整鋒邊，來回刮銳。  
　　從四門對開直立式冰箱取出去好毛的全雞擱在砧板上退冰，看似蒼白，以指尖輕壓，凹陷的體表不一會又回彈成原狀。  
　　他在雞腿和軀幹交界處先劃開一口子，未傷著圓潤的肉質，接著憑雙手拉開附在體表的雞皮，握住整塊腿反折，傳出一響清脆的喀啦聲，Hannibal外翻出包覆於層層肌理下的關節，用指腹確認滑液腔所在，再持刀倏地切斷連結的韌帶和肌肉，毫無阻礙的分開。  
　　依序卸除對稱的雞腿和翅膀，Hannibal將剩餘的雞隻擺在前方正中央，軀體的尾端在上，仿若屈膝朝他跪伏著，讓人聯想到經書裡待宰的羔羊，但沉甸甸已死的肉塊無法泣訴似的求饒。  
　　眼睫不眨，刀面於擦手布面烙下一道血水。  
　　他左手率先扶上突出的骨架，撐繃鬆弛的表皮，與右手連動的刀尖像是犄角戳刺進體腔，用身體的重量和慣性來壓制切口走向，由於重心落在刀刃，俐落且漂亮的切口呈直線劃出，一如以往在醫學院薰陶下鎮定持刀的歷練，穩當而不顫動，接著拍下刀背，被劈斷的骨架順勢一分為二攤開。  
　　掀開皮肉後，他片下飽滿的雞胸肉，以餐巾紙吸去多餘血水，扔到Beurre Echire無鹽奶油化開的平底鍋面上，和著洋蔥末、羊肚菌微煎。  
　　等待期間裡他醒了Cȏtes du Rhȏne紅酒，在杯口微收的高腳杯裡斟入三分之一量，滿意嗅聞著年分所賦與的豐厚香氣，淺啜一抿，在口腔裡來回沖漱，單寧酸揉合漿果醺甜的口感恰到好處。  
　　倒入近半瓶作佐醬，Hannibal微傾鍋身讓火舌舔上酒精，使之迅速揮發在空中，待時機成熟，便拈取少許玫瑰鹽，在熱鍋上方搓開，使之均勻灑遍。  
　　  
　　熄火起鍋的時間掐得正好，備好主餐的同時，門鈴也跟著叫喊起來。  
　　看來Jack Crawford期待晚餐到一刻也不想延誤。Hannibal暗忖，允許自己露出無傷的微笑。  
　　從容解開繫在腰間的圍裙，他將待洗的器具歸納在流理水槽的一角，卻在收拾檯面時，指尖一涼，俯首望去，血珠爭先恐後從食指尖端滑了出來，他面不改色的審視傷口，所幸僅是淺淺劃過一刀，此等皮肉傷無須罣礙，但他卻激起了玩心，在剛擺盤好的紅酒醬佐嫩煎雞胸肉邊擠上幾滴血珠，才將傷處抿在口裡，任微鹹的鐵鏽味在舌面暈開。  
　　  
　　他喜歡客人提問關於料理的疑惑，但適可而止，勿太過刁鑽，像Crawford就拿捏的不錯，只會留心肉的種類，不會計較肉品來源，而白瓷餐盤上的點綴裝飾，之於客人也只是較腥的醬汁罷了，顏色正襯著盤緣的月桂葉。   
　　Hannibal懷想起不知正在何處進行犯罪側寫的Will，推測若是那人，必會留意到的吧，不過自己也已在冰櫃裡預留了風味更佳的主餐等待對方上門的一天，他引頸期盼，卻不想操之過急打壞了步調。  
　　  
　　  
　　指尖的出血很快被止住，徒留一道淡到幾不可見的痕跡，他再度撫平外套隆起的折痕，緩然往玄關步去，姿態自若。  
　　  
　　

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 FIN. 05/04/2013

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal有趣之處在於影集大量呈現美饌，卻又賦予了恐懼來調味。  
> 我思考了劇組聘請的廚師顧問Jose Andres料理的調性，原想是以法式料理方向為主，所以回頭去找Julia Child（美國名廚，電影Julia & Julie/美味關係的主角）堪稱經典的Boeuf Bourguignon，不過又不想捨棄內臟料理（想到蘇格蘭的Haggis），最後還是以簡單的肢解定調，不過之前修過的解剖課本不在身邊，避開了專有名詞處，希望無傷。  
> 祝各位仍有絕佳的胃口。Bon Appétit。


End file.
